Eliza and Monika
by I'm honestly awful
Summary: Well, it started as a big block of text, so I tried to do the paragraph thing but eh. It's a bit shorter, but it's just as cringy as the last. Ash is a dingus and IQ walks in, floopin doopin. Gurl on gorl, butt stuff. Lower standards pls. Also, gimme ideas, tell me what to write in a PM or a review or something. Just make it gay, but no boys.


A black night, darker then usual, stars above, moon high. Eliza sat in her room, contemplating what to do. She could sleep, dick around on her computer, or jerk off. She figured she could masturbate while using her computer, for greater effect. Because hey, porn is great. She pulled up the search engine, and pondered for a moment. What's the poison tonight? Ass. A crowd favorite, and her personal choice. Women are sexy, and Eliza's never questioned that. She's never been interested in men, they've never had what she'd been looking for. She pounded the keys, entering in specifics, round, big, full, voluptuous- now that's a word that means business. Instinct kicked in, and the mouse flashed over to images, where heaven awaited. Big ass, toned ass, pantied ass and bare ass, all for her to see. As soon as her left hand made its way under loose black fabric of her shirt and right into her sweatpants and panties, a slow creak became known to her trained ears, she looked back, and whoever this perpetrator was, hadn't rounded the corner yet. Left hand shot to the mouse and opened a new window, and the right ejected itself from her undies, and onto the nearby armrest.

The lights flicked on, and before her stood a cutie from the squad. IQ, or Monika Weiss, very shy, very sweet, very tight pants. "M-Monika, what's up?" Asked Eliza, nervous about the sudden intrusion. Monika looked at Ash with tired, yet attentive eyes, "I've been up since 12 trying to find a way to make this work." Ash took a closer look at the blonde genius, she was clad in black panties, and a loose grey tank top, cleavage of her small breasts apparent. "Make what work?" Ash asked, with the other party being vague. "Well, I'll be close to you in an operation, and you'll fire your launcher, the pressure change cracked the screen of the Mk. III, and I'm trying to develop a Mk. IV that won't crack, but I understand pressurized air physics as good as a toddler. Can you help me a bit?" Monika replied, sullen with having to ask another for help. "Sure, I'm a self proclaimed master of Blast-o-Physics. Come and take a seat, I'll show you some charts I made for my launcher." She replied, before scooting another computer close to her own, behind the desk.

IQ sat, Eliza paid special attention to sound of Monika's nice ass plop down on her chair. After navigating her files, she got to her charts, and gave Monika a pen and paper. After 2 hours, every file had been examined, every concept understood. It was now 3, Monika was exhausted, leaning onto the desk, her small tits pushed on it, with a nipple poking out from its prison. This didn't go unnoticed by Eliza, who noticed Monika had fallen asleep. Ash figured hey, I've never been one to shy away from opportunity.

She rubbed her index and middle fingers against her flat nipple, stroking it, watching it pert up. This excited Ash, so much so she went for a move she couldn't recover from. The same hand pulled down on the blonde's top, until small breasts popped out, jiggling as they did so. A left hand of Eliza's reached down in her own pants, massaging herself, while groping the soft pair of tits next to her, feeling every inch and massaging them. She grew bored with her breasts, and she marveled how the master electrician is still asleep. Her body wasn't, however and when Ash slid her hand into the black, lacy panties, she found a moist pussy, and began playing with it. After a few seconds of play, the blond awoke with a long, hushed moan.

She quickly understood what was happening and blushed, before staggering up. "E-Eliza, we s-s-shouldn't do this, it's late, and you could do so much better…" Monika said sheepishly, trying to pull the top back over her little breasts, to no avail. Eliza shot up and nearly tackled her into her bed, pulling her in close, and whispering into her ear "Better? I don't think there's any better than the cutest piece of ass on Rainbow. Your ass is gonna belong to me, alright?" Ash whispered seductively into her ear, lifting up her top and throwing it into her closet. "Y-yes Eliza, you can play with my butt if you really want to…" Monika replied, blushing, closing her eyes in embarrassment. "No baby, I'm going to own you." Eliza was going to break her in good, no butts about that.

Eliza slid Monika's panties off with ease, before shoving them back in Monika's face, making her take in her own scent, and mostly taste, with the panties, wet with cum, slide into the owner's mouth. "I hope you like the taste, you're going to be tasting this a lot for me." Eliza then took the panties and threw them into her own open drawer, it will be a personal cum rag for later. Ash straddled IQs torso, and took off her loose black top, her tits falling out, much larger than Monika's, fleshy orbs staying perky and round on her chest, next came the sweatpants off the side of the bed. And then, a pair of pink lace panties with black trim, which she shamelessly slid on Monika, covering her shaven clean pussy. Eliza then sat on Monika's pale face, pushing her vagina into Monika's mouth, her ginger pubes shaved into a thick, wiry bush. She rode her face violently, bucking up and down, she felt Monika's tongue penetrating her, she felt bliss for a moment, before she tightened up, and let loose a thick spray of lady cum, staining the bed, next to many others, products of lonely nights. Most of it flew down IQs throat, with her gulping it down, and everything else on the bed or on her face.

Ash, being quite satisfied with her work, then got to work on the small electrician. She sat her up, and made her sit on her fingers, and then ordering her fuck herself silly on her masters digits. Eliza's panties on IQs big ass made her excited, her underwear getting soaked with another girls cum. Eventually she came, sighed, and fell over into Eliza's crotch, before taking in a long breath, satisfied with this new development. Eliza slid her panties off the exhausted girl, and shoved them in her mouth, and told her to start sucking the good stuff out. She did, like a good girl, and she felt now, Eliza was moving to her favorite spot. Her big, fat ass. Eliza took her hand and rammed them in her butt, two fingers extended, Monika was in heaven. Eliza began to spank her, softly, playfully, mostly just to see her cum gagged girlfriends big soft ass jiggle. She felt the fingers exploring her ass, exciting her, she felt the burning sensation growing in her crotch from anal, she was such a pervert. Suddenly, she felt the burning grow, until she felt the sheer edge of orgasm, and came. Hard. Clear strands of cum dripping from her, and she felt her butts occupants slide out.

Monika sighed, she was tired, and no more of her flavor came from the underwear. Eliza realized this, and gave her up. "You've been a very good girl, you need some sleep. Put on those undies and my T-shirt, and go back to bed, we can't sleep together yet, not here. Monika nodded a sad nod, and put on her new clothes. "Can I keep your hat?" Asked a shy voice, blushing heavily. "Why?". "Because it smells like you…" Monika said, turning away. Eliza blushed and turned, grabbing her ballcap and tossed it to her toy, where she thanked her and walked out, with a shirt that wasn't hers, panties that were much too small, a new hat and new ideas for Spectre IV. As soon as the door closed, Eliza got up to turn off the computer, before remembering. She opened the window, it's ass galore. She turned to the dresser and opened it, which revealed black lace panties, from her beautiful girlfriend.

Test drive for her new cum rag begins now I suppose.


End file.
